herofandomcom-20200223-history
Foley (Modern Warfare)
Sergeant Foley is a major character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, being the deuteragonist for the American missions in the campaign. He is the acting commander of Hunter Two-One, who participates in repelling the Ultranationalists during the beginning of World War III. He was voiced by Keith David, who also voiced David Anderson in the Mass Effect series, The Arbiter in the Halo series, Julius Little and himself in the Saints Row series, Spawn in the titular HBO series, video games and will voice the character in Mortal Kombat 11, and Goliath in Gargoyles. Biography Early Career Foley joined the United States Army Rangers at an unknown point in time, and rose to the rank of Sergeant. Eventually, he joined the 1st Battalion and 75th Ranger Regiment, and became the acting commander of Hunter Two-One. By the events of Modern Warfare 2, Foley became one of trainers of the new recruits for the Afghan National Army, and was friends with Corporal Dunn. Afghanistan Sergeant Foley first appears training the Afghan National Army members at Firebase Phoenix in Afghanistan, getting aid from translator Private Hamed and Private First Class Joseph Allen. Foley orders Allen to demonstrate on using his assault rifle, how to pin targets, and lastly using grenades. Afterward, Foley tells Allen to go to The Pit, where General Shepherd is waiting to see him run the course. After Allen completes the course, Foley and the squad are sent to rescue BCT-One, which is trapped in the a town that is being held by the OpFor. Foley and the squad defend a bridge until they clear the way, and continue into the city in Humvees. The team are ambushed by the militia, and are forced to continue on foot in the apartments, where they encounter more enemy fighters. The team receive a distress call from Hunter Two-Three, and assist them by clearing a school filled with the militia, and meet with General Shepherd at the LZ. General Shepherd reassigns Allen into Task Force 141, and later has him become a CIA asset and mole within the Ultranationalists party to get close to Vladimir Makarov. Allen participated in the airport massacre, but was killed by Makarov, who knew that Allen was a spy, and has him be blamed for the incident. As a result, Russia blames America for the massacre, and instigate a war against the United States, invading them and starting World War III. Virginia Foley and the 1st Battalion and 75th Ranger Regiment are deployed to Virginia to stop Russian forces, who have invaded the state. Foley leads Hunter Two-One with Dunn and James Ramirez in stopping Russian forces, and later rescue an HVI, but upon finding him, learn that he was already secured by other Rangers. Foley takes command of the Rangers before Russian Forces arrive to counterattack, and the team are forced to hold back the Russians and enemy helicopters at different fast food restaurants. Foley and the team succeed in holding them off, and are evacuated by convoy and Humvees, and are deployed to Arcadia County. There, the team aid in evacuating civilians from Russian forces with the aid of a Stryker ICV call signed "Honey Badger", and clear the way to destroy AAA batteries. General Shepherd then orders Foley and the team to secure an HVI, but they are too late and find him dead. Washington, D.C. Foley and Hunter-Two One are then deployed to Washington, D.C., helping evacuate civilians and wounded personal in the city from the Ultranationalists. Foley and team assault the Department of Commerce, clearing the way and clear the area, and use Javeline's to destroy Mi-28s. After succeeding in stopping Russian forces on ground and from behind them, Foley and the squad head to the roof where they meet the U.S. Navy SEALs, and get into a Blackhawk helicopter. Foley and the team attack enemy forces across Washington, but when Evacuation Order April is initiated, their helicopter is damaged, but Foley orders the pilot to attack the SAM-laden Department of Justice to take out as many SAMs as they can to clear the skies. Though Foley succeeds in doing so, the helicopter is shot down, but the team survive the crash. Foley, Dunn, Ramirez and others Rangers hold off Russian forces, but they are saved when Captain John Price launches a nuke that detonates, sending an EMP across the Untied States. As a result of the EMP, the Russian forces are crippled, allowing Foley and his team to escape from the chaos. Despite losing their electronic equipment, Foley remains determined that they can still fight against the Russians, and leads his squad through the quiet streets. The team run into Private Vaughn, who is relaying orders from Colonel Marshall to assemble at the White House, so that they can retake from the Russians. Foley and the team fight their way to the White House by going into the President's bunker, where they meet up with Colonel Marshall. Foley and the team proceed to fight their way to the building, being able to take down enemy forces until Dunn learns that the Air Force will carpet bomb the city. Realizing that they only have minutes until the Air Force will do so, Foley and the team managed to make it to the top of the white house where they pop flares, aborting the bombing run. Afterward, Foley and his team regroup at the top of the White House, and look at the ruins of Washington, D.C., vowing revenge on the Russian Army. Modern Warfare 3 Foley doesn't appear in Modern Warfare 3, but it can be assumed that he continued fighting against the Russian Army until the war ended. Gallery Foley-SSDD.jpg|Foley training recruits at Firebase Phoenix. Foley-Wolverines.jpg|Foley fighting Russian forces in Virginia. Sgt_Foley-Museum.png|Foley in the "Museum" level. Foley-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of Foley. SGT-FOLEY-RAMIREZ-DO-EVERYTHING.jpg|Foley on the "Ramirez, DO Everything!" meme. Trivia *His signature weapon is the SCAR-H. *He is similar to Vasquez from Call of Duty 4. *Due to Foley constantly referring to Ramirez with orders throughout the campaign, an internet meme was created entitled "Ramirez, Do Everything!" Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Lethal Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Rescuers Category:Determinators Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Loyal Category:War Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Counter-Terrorists